Kantai Collection New Born!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Fix perdana Naruto x KanCole! Sinopsis nunggu! Dan moga banyak Yang suka. Warn : Military girl, Girl with gun, Batle ship and many more!
Disclaimer : bukan saya!

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Military, Humor Maybe!

Pair :

Warn : Oc, Military girl, Girl with gun, Gore, typo and many more!

.

.

New! Yuhu! Devil hunter kembali! tentu dengan fic baru. crossover! [ Naruto x Kantai collection/ kancolle].

.

Dan aku percaya bahwa... ini fic Naruto x kancolle pertama di idonesia? setuju? pasti!... nah semoga banyak yang suka, so.. hapy reading!

.

.

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang lautan luas yang tenang sampai tibalah makluk yang kita sebut sebagai... 'Abssyal', mereka muncul dari dasar laut. mereka terdiri dari kapal perang sampai penghancur!

Makhluk tersebut mengincar lautan luas milik kita, tapi... kita masih memilik harapan pada para gadis pemilik jiwa kapal perang pada jaman dahulu yang kita kenal sebagai 'Kantai',

.

.

Kantai collection New born!

Capter 1 [ Armada baru! ]

.

.

Kini pagi telah menjelang di Distrik Naval, kota tempat terlahirnya gadis pemilik jiwa kapal perang dan dari sini pula terciptanya Armada yang bernama 'Kantai collection'.

Kita pindah tempat lebih tepatnya di dermaga pulau tersebut terlihat perempuan bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang Twin tail dan bertubuh proposional dan tak lupa mata biru yang begitu indah, ia nampak memandang matahari yang mulai keluar dari upuk timur.

"Waaa.. ini sunguh indah!" kata gadis tersebut kagum saat melihat hal tersebut.

selama beberapa saat ia memandang matahari tersebut sebelum ia membalik badanya dan ia melihat distrik Naval tempat tingalnya sekarang.

"Yosh!"

—At Ruang laksamana!

"Salam kenal, Komandan!"

"Saya, Naruko!"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda!"

Dan gadis pirang tersebut mengenalkan dirinya yang ternyata bernama Narutko,

setelah berbincang beberapa saat ia pun telah menerima tempat yang akan ia tinggali.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi!" pamit Naruko.

Cklek!

Dan iapun sudah berada di luar ruangan komandan dan ia melihat gadis berambut hitam tinghinya mungkin sepundak dari dia (140 cm), dan rambutnya di kuncir pendek di bagian belakang.

"Ano.. apa kau Naruko?!" tanya gadis tersebut.

"I-iya.. Aku Naruko! dan mulai hari ini aku akan di pindah ke devisi penghancur ke 5! " ucap Naruko cepat!

"Dan Aku Fubuki, aku angggota skuadron tiga Torpedo, senang berkenalan dengan mu!" balas gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Fubuki!,

"Hai!, "

dan mereka berduapun menuju tempat anggota devisi penghancur ke5 dengan berjalan.

\- at Devisi penghancur ke5!

Kini Naruko sudah sampai di tujuanya yaitu devisi penghancur ke5,

"Arigatou, Fubuki-san!"

"ah.. tak masalah, aku melakukan ini karna devisi ke5 sedang ada misi jadi aku yang mengantarmu, kalau begitu jaa... " pamit Fubuki sambil berlari kecil.

"jaa.. " balas Naruko.

kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Devisi penghacur ke5.

di dalam nampak banyak barang dan terdapat meja yang kosong mungkin itu untuknya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan meletakkan tas miliknya dan melihat ruangan tersebut.

Tempat tidur bertingkat, ada tiga tingkatan, bawah tengah dan atas, dan ruanganya juga cukup luas ada meja besar dan tempat seperti untuk minum teh!,

kemudian ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan membatin.

'Apa aku bisa. aku hanya gadis biasa yang tak sengaja membangkitkan kekuatan yang ada di tubuhku!' batin Naruko cemas, karna sebenarnya ia hanya gadis bisa sebelum kejadian itu terjadi lebih tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

\- Flash back!

Duarrrr!

Terdengar ledakan di tepi pantai dan dari ledakan tersebbut muncul makhluk berbentuk seperti paus, tapi bertubuh hitam dan bergigi runcing dan inilah makhluk yang di sebut Abssyal.

Dan tepat di depan makluk tersebut ada perempuan yang tak lain adalah Naruko.

'Inikah akhirku?' batin Naruko pasrah, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh tubuhnya bercahaya putih dan saat itu pulan muncul meriam laras pendek di tangan kananya dan di pungunya muncul badan kapal berbentuk meriam X, dan dapat di pastikan bahwa itu tipe Kapal Penghancur.

dan tak lupa di pahanya muncul 6 pasang torpedo, 3 kiri dan 3 di kanan,

A/N : Mirip Fubuki, cuma di bagian pungung Naruko terdapat meriam laras pendek berbentu x dan Fubuki tidak! masih binggung lihat animenya dan lihat episode 4, disaat pertempuran disana ada karakter dengan meriam berbentuk X, dan satu kapal tempur. lebih tepatnya [ 4 bersaudara, Kongou]

.

dan ia terkejut melihat semua hal tersebut.

'A-apa ini' batin Naruko terkejut.

Tap belum sampai situ terkejutanya karna...

"merian utama tembak! *Duar* "

Dummmm!

.. Tiba-tiba muncul dua gadis berpakaian putih bercampur hitam dan memiliki alat yang hampir sama dengan miliknya hanya saja milik mereka lebih besar! dan ada hiasan di kepalanya, mungkin itu radar?

'Sugoi!' batin Naruko takjub melihat dua gadis tersebut yang datang dan menghancurkan makhluk entah apa namanya ia tak tahu!,

"Huh.. aku tak menyangka mereka bisa sedekat ini dengan kita!" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah kecoklatan.

"mungkin mereka tengah mengintai kita!" balas gadis yang satunya berambut raven dan berwarna coklat pendek,

Kemudian mereka berdua melihat tepi pantai dan menemukan Naruko yang masih Terkagum.

"I-itu!... Tipe penghancur!" kata Gadis berambut colatt terkejut melihat kapal milik Naruko.

" Hm. Kau benar! ayo kita tanyai dia, mungkin tau sesuatu!" ajak gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut dan mulai berjalann, ups- apa ane lupa bilang kalau mereka bisa berjalan di atas air, ya! mereka bisa berjalan di atas air berkat bantuan alat yang ada di kaki mereka!,

Srash!

Mereka berdua terus mendekat ke arah Naruko dan sampailah mereka di depan gadis pirang tersebut.

"ehem.. perkenalkan aku, kapal sekretaris komandan tipe penghancur Nagato!" perkenalkan Gadis yang berambut hitam dengan tenang.

"dan aku Mutsu! salam kenal!" kini gadis berambut coklat tersebut yang memperkenalkan diri.

Sedangkan Naruko, ia hanya melongo ada dua perempuan di depanya dan memperkenalkan diri, kemudian ia ingat.

"A-h. Aku Naruko, salam kenal!" kata Naruko cepat sambil berdiri, tentu ia merasa berbeda karnna ia mengunakan meriam dan bentuk kapal tempur yang baru ia bangkitkan.

"Apa kau seorang Kantai 'Armada' ?!" tanya Nagato sambil menatap Naruko.

"t-tidak!, aku bukan gadis Kantai," jelas Naruko panik.

"eh.. tapi kenapa kau memiliki 'Kostum' kapal tempur?" tanya Mutsu.

"i-ini... aku juga tak begitu tau. tapi tadi mendadak tubuhku bercahaya dan kluarlah benda-benda yang mirip punya kalian" jelas Naruko sambil menujuk 'Kostum' milik Nagato dan Mutsu.

"Oh.. jadi. apa kau mau menjadi gadis Armada, hm.. Naruko!" tawar Mutsu sambil melirik Nagato.

Nagato hanya diam! tapi mulutnya sedikit menyunginkan senyum,

"D-demo.. aku memang mendengar tentang hal 'itu' tapi aku belum pernah berperang! bahkan mengunakan alat ini, yang kalian sebut sebagai Kostum" jelas Naruko jujur, memang ia belum pernah berperang sebelumnya dan hanya mendengarnya saja.

"Tak masalah! kami akan mengajarimu, gimana?" bujuk Mutsu.

"Hm.. mutsu benar, Lebih baik kau coba dulu!" timpal Nagato,

Naruko kini mikirrkan perkataan dua gadis tersebut. dan..

"Baik! aku akan mencobanya!" ia setuju dan akan ikut bergabung menjadi seoran Kantai,

Dan Mutsu serta Nagato langsung menjelaskan penggunaan senjata serta, tempat yang nantinya akan ia tinggali,

"Nah.. kalau begitu kami kembali dulu Naruko," kata Mutsu sambil mulai pergi menuju distrik Naval.

Nagato hanya menganguk dan ikut pergi .

Dan hari itu kehidupan Naruko akan mulai berubah karna ia sekarang adalah seorang 'Kantai'.

-Flash back end!

'huh.. nanti saja aku pikirkan tentang latihan' batin Naruko mulai lelah dan iapun menutup mata tidur,

-skip time 10 : 00

tak terasa Naruko kini sudah tertidur di atas meja selama 4 jam, terbukti jam sudah berubah dari jam 07 : 00 dan sekarang 11 : 00, dan ia masih terus tertidur sampai...

Kriet!

pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan nampaklah dua perempuan berbadan tinggi dan yang satu berambut blonde tergerai sampai punggung dan bermata hijau muda,

sedangkan yang satunya berambut hitam sebahu dan dibagian kiri dan kananya ada rambut yang membingkai wahjahnya dan bermata merah keunguan,

soal pakaian mereka berdua memakai baju hijau lengan panjang dan celana sepaha, tak lupa memakai stockingvhitam di masing-masing kaki mereka berdua,

"Are.. Ia tertidur!" kata gadis berambut blonde tersebut sambil jarinnya menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruko.

"Akago-chan, jangan nanti dia bangun!" teriak gadis yang satunya pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Akago.

Namun justru teriakan dari gadis berambut hitam trsebut malah membuat Naruko trsadar dari tidurnya.

"enghh... sudah jam berapa?!" kata Naruko dengan setengah nyawanya.

"Jam 11 : 00, Ne kapal penghancur!" balas Suara dari arah kanannya dan...

"Waaa... "

"Waaaa... "

"Waaaaa... " mereka bertigapun berteriak dimulai dari Naruko, Akago dan gadis berambut hitam yang terakhir,

"hah... M-maaf! " maaf Naruko yang barusadar atas tindakanya barusan,

"Tak masalah, lagipula ini salah kami yang membangunkanmu" jawab gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

" Perkenalkan namaku Akago dan itu Takao! kami dari devisi penghancur 5 " kata Akago sambil tersenyum ramah.

"H-hai dan Aku Naruko, aku baru di devisi penghancur 5 jadi mohon bantuanya!" kata Naruko sambil berdiri dan memberi hormat!.

"Nah. Naruko-chan kau tidur di kasur tengah dan Aku di atas sedangkan Akago-chan di bawah" jelas Takao sambil duduk di tempat yang mirip tempat minum teh,

"H-hai!" balas Naruko.

" Panpakapaa~ Tak usah gugup Naruko-chan, sekarang kita se angkatan!" kata Akago dengan ciri khasnya,

"hai!"

"Maa.. ma.. lebih baik kita menjelaskan tentang tim kita Akago-chan" kata Takao sambil menaruh tanganya di pinganya.

"Iya! nah begini...

Akago mulai menjelaskan tentang devisi penghancur miliknya dan Takao mulai dari misi dan tentu latihan.

"Tapi.. kenapa hanya kita bertiga?" tanya Naruko penasaran karna satu Armada biasanya berisi 6-9 pasukan.

"karna kami adalah pasukan penghancur yang berbeda jika yang lainya banyak kami hanya berdua ya, karna kami tak mendapat anggota baru, dan yang lainya banyak yang menerima anggota baru! dan baru sekarang kami menerima anggota baru jadi selamat datang Naruko-chan!" jelas Takao sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hai! dan mohon bimbinganya, Akago-chan, Takao-chan!" balas Naruko senang, karna mereka menerimanya dengan baik!.

dan merekapun berbicara hingga sore menjelag!

.

.

.

What hapen next... tetap ikuti terus

Kentai Collection New born! capter 2 : My first mision!

.

Hura fic baru ane udah jadi! ini akibat Nonton Kancolle! Anime koleksi adik Ane dan yah terbawa suasana dan menulis ini deh! dan ini baru perkenalan jadi wordd nya pendek!

.

Jadi apa bagus?

ato jelek ?

mohon pendapatnya minna!

A/N : all onna caracter gan! jadi ini fic pairnya cewek 'Shoujo ai' jadi pair bisa kalian sebutkan oke!

.

so...

Tobe or not?

.

pleas add yor Review!

.

Devil hunter x log out!


End file.
